True Feelings
by Rangiku9815
Summary: After finding out Natsu's true feelings for her. Lucy does something that everyone will regret, Except Natsu. Does she love Natsu? What is she gonna do that will change everyone's life forever?
1. Chapter 1 True Feelings

Summary- After finding out Natsu's true feelings for her. Lucy does something that everyone will regret, Except Natsu. Does she love Natsu? What is she gonna do that will change everyone's life forever?

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story.**

**This is just a small idea that I had in my head, if anyone want to use this idea feel free too, just please tell me as I would like to read the smaller writing is people's thoughts **

Chapter 1: True Feelings

It was just a normal-ish day at the fairy tail guild. The only weird thing was Natsu. Normally he would break into Lucy's house wake her up then eat her food. Today that didn't happen so Lucy woke up late to get to the guild at the time she thought nothing of it. That was her first mistake. So Lucy was making her way to the guild, when she started to think. Today is the day that I'm gonna finally confess my love to Natsu, I don't care if he rejects me. Liar, well I will care but he has to know. That was Lucy's second mistake. Lucy opens the big guild doors, to see that everyone is acting normal. Cana is drinking from a big barrel of beer, Gray is in his boxers. Erza is eating a strawberry cake. Natsu is not here though. Trust that idiot, when I really need him here he is nowhere to be seen. I think I will just go sit with Erza at the bar and talk to Mira Jane. "Hey Lucy." "Hey Mira, Erza." What Lucy didn't notice was Natsu with a serious face had just entered the guild and was walking towards her. "Hey Lucy there is something I need to tell you because it has been bugging me for a while." Love hearts appeared in Mira's eyes. "Okay Natsu tell me." Natsu took a deep breath then said in a loud voice so everyone in the guild could hear it. "**Go home, you are such a burden. You're the reason why the guild got destroyed and the worse thing is that you can't even look after yourself." "NATSU."** Erza cried out trying to stop him from speaking anymore so that her friends feeling would be spared unfortunately she was having no luck. "**What's the point in you being here, I thought that if I spent time with you and got to know you then I might like you but that's not the case? Just get out of here looking at you make me feel sick.** Lucy just sat there frozen not sure what to do, tears where flowing out of her eyes. She was losing her mind. She thought of one thing that she could do, running out of the guild with only one thing on her mind. Erza, Gray, Mira, Makarov, Happy, Levi and all of Lucy's spirits (Who had appeared to comfort their master and best friend) ran after her hoping she wouldn't do something stupid. But she was going to, her third and last big mistake. Lucy ran to the edge of Magnolia where there was a giant cliff leading of the ocean. Every caught up to Lucy just before she was going to jump. Erza and Loke ran forward "Lucy Natsu was wrong, you are not to blame. We all chose to fight and if we went back in time we would choose to do the same." Lucy stepped away from the edge and walked up to Erza then whispered "Thank you and goodbye." As she had said those words she ran off the edge jumping into the rocky cliff with a smile on her face. "No Lucy don't go." Loke cried out to his master and trying he jumped of the edge hoping to find her. He was out of luck all he could find was he belt with all of the keys and her whip that Virgo had gave her. When everyone saw what Loke had in his hands everyone broke down and cried their hearts out before walking back to the guild. "**NATSU YOU ARE DEAD.**" Loke and all the other spirits ran towards Natsu with eyes full of anger and revenge. All of the magic power was overwhelming. Until Natsu was pulled back by Happy. He couldn't let his best friend die right in front of him. "Natsu." Makarov said then continued "You have caused the death of one of our own, one of my children. You must leave fairy tail and never come back." And with on wipe Natsu's mark was removed. "Fine, I this this guild is full of weaklings, just you wait and see you will hear of me soon again." Natsu just walked out of the guild as if nothing happened. Everyone thought that it was the last time they would ever see or hear of Natsu Dragneel or Lucy Heartphelia. Little did they know they were wrong? One day they would hear from them both. But that won't be for a long time to come.

**I hoped you like my quick story. I was running out of ideas for another story so I thought I would write this, just to clear my head hope you liked itJ. **


	2. Chapter 2 5 years Later

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story and the new guild and its new members.**

Chapter 2: 5 years later

**5 years later**

In the kingdom of Fiore a new mages guild was built by a certain dragon slayer. The new guild was built to replace the old one which the master used to hold very precious to his heart. He even missed a certain ice make mage. He would never admit it to anyone and if he did he would have to kill them. Natsu Dragneel is the master of a new guild called Fuego Portador. (Fuego Portador means fire wielder in Spanish) He started the guild and because he is the salamander a lot of people joined. It took 5 years but know Fuego Portador almost has as many members as fairy tail. Natsu had appointed the strongest six people in his guild not including him the "Seis caminos del destino" (Seis caminos del destino means six paths of fate in Spanish) The mark is a ring of fire with 4 arrows through all sides. On the four arrows there are the four elements Fire, Air, Water and Earth.

The first is the Strongest of them all. She is called Ririn Mora. Her magic is darkness; she can see the darkness in people and use it against them by pulling the person into the dark and changing the nature of the person to attack their comrades. She looks like a small child; however she is actually 16 years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears dark blue jeans and a black undershirt with a white jacket on top and black boots. And she keeps several daggers in her boots. She also wears a golden locket around her neck saying the she is the first of the seis caminos del destino. Ririn is also an expert in hand to hand combat from sparing with Natsu all the time. she is not very good when it comes to handling weapons, that's why she normally gets other people to fight for her. She will only fight when she has to. Her personality is like that of a small child she is overly possessive of her younger twin Ren but she always fights with him. She can be quite scary when someone tries to disobey her. Her glare is one that could rival Erza's. Nobody messes with her because she has a short temper. But her closes friends are the other members of the Seis caminos del destino.

The second is Uki Silmonda. His magic is motion; he can move anything or make something appear to be moving. He normally uses his power to make an illusion for the person he is fighting. Uki is tall but always walks around in his casuals. Which are blue jeans and a white t-shirt and red trainers. He keeps a small medical pouch on his leg. He has long spiky black hair and green eyes. He has his number on a bracelet that Natsu gave him. Uki is 15 years old. Uki is extremely talented with his magic and has a lot of magical power he is also trained in the basics of hand to hand and medical treatment. His personality is a bit like Natsu's when he was in fairy tail only he has destroyed more buildings. He has a lot of close friends in the guild because he grew up in the guild he is everyone's favourite.

The third is Ren Mora. His magic is light; Because Ren is Ririn's twin they normally fight together. Ren absorbs the light into his sword and then Ririn uses her magic. However if he is alone then he absorbs all the light then moves at the speed of light to attack with his sword. Ren looks like Ririn but he is a bit taller he is the younger twin. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears blue loose jean, a tight red shirt with white sneakers and he has his number tattooed onto the back of his hand. Ren is very talent with his magic but he doesn't have very much. The reason he is the third is because he is a master in hand to hand combat. His personality is the exact opposite to his sisters. He is very mature for his age. He always fights with his sister but he is very kind to everyone else. The only person who can get Ren's nerves is his sister. Like Uki everyone loves him and talks to him every day.

The fourth is Binya Kayato. His magic is equip magic; (like Erza's) He can equip his weapons and armour but unlike Erza's he can use the other persons weapons or cancel out any other weapons or armour that have magic in them. Binya is very tall and he is 21 years old. He has dark brown eyes and long blue hair that's tied up in a high ponytail. Binya wears tight black trousers and a black shirt with a few buttons undone at the top. He also wears black leather shoes. Binya has his number tattooed on his chest. Binya is very good at medical treatment and is a master in hand to hand combat and weaponry. He is very strict and mature. He also likes to be alone so not many people talk to him. Another reason people don't talk to him is because he is very hot headed except in the heat of battle. However in battle if anyone get in his was he won't hesitate to cut them down it doesn't matter if they are friend or foe.

The fifth is Yatsumi Hideka. Her magic is transportation; she can either transport her and anyone she pleases to any destination she wants or she can transport herself or anyone she wants to a time before they were injured or even attacked. Yatsumi is very small and petite, she is 19 years old. She had light brown eyes and brown hair tied into a bun. Yatsumi wears a red kimono with pink flowers all over it, she also wears wooden sandals. Around her back she keeps her swords and on the hilt of her sword is her number. Like Binya she is very talented and medical treatment and weaponry. She is very mature and hates people being immature. She also hates hand to hand combat. Lots of people talk to her but she only really likes people who act in the traditional way. If you are on good terms with her then she will fight to the death for you but if you are on her bad side then she will destroy you in a matter of minutes.

The sixth is Asuna Sayuki. Her magic is mimicry; her magic does what it says. She can mimic a person's magic or how much magic they have. She can also mimic a person's appearance, memories and feelings. Asuna looks like Lucy and that's what caused Natsu to take notice of her. The only difference is that Asuna 18 years old and has black hair. Asuna wears denim shorts with a yellow shirt, with brown boots. She has her number on a necklace like Ririn. Asuna is a master at healing wounds with medical treatment and she is a master a hand to hand combat. She is very laid back and is very kind and caring to anybody, that's why everybody loves her.

The person who hasn't changed much is the guild leader Natsu Dragneel. Natsu wears a long black jacket with red along the sides and edges. He still wears his white shorts. He also has one of Lucy's ribbons tied to his wrist. His Magic has improved a lot and he can turn his body into a complete fire dragon. He can also eat his own fire now. And his sense of smell and hearing are a lot better. His personality is much more mature and he acts cold hearted in front of people to seem tougher. But his guild members know that he is the same Natsu the people from fairy tail know. Natsu made the guild hall look exactly like fairy tails was before the S class exam.

Natsu walked out of the guild doors and looked up to the sky then mumbled to himself "I wonder how the people in fairy tail are doing."

**Chapter 2 is finished. I know it's just describing but I need to get it out of the way. I promise the next chapter will be better. I hope you like the guild and characters I created, please review and say what you think of the new guild and characters.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fairies and the Celestial

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story, the new guild, its new members and some of the people in fairy tail new abilities.**

Chapter 3: The Fairies and the Celestial

Natsu walked out of the guild doors and looked up to the sky then mumbled to himself "I wonder how the people in fairy tail are doing."

**In Fairy Tail **

At the guild everyone was upset over Lucy. Cana stopped drinking, Gray wore clothes, Erza didn't touch any cake, Happy wouldn't leave her apartment, Wendy didn't stop crying, Levy didn't read, Mirajane didn't smile, Makarov just stayed in his office because he didn't want his children to see him cry and all of Lucy's spirits stayed out in the fairy tail guild because they wanted to be close to the people who their precious friend and master risked her life for over and over again. It took years but like with Lisanna, they put Lucy and all the memories of her in a special place in their hearts so that Lucy Heartphelia will never be forgotten. Slowly but surely everyone started to go back to the normal-ish routine. One by one Lucy's spirits started to return back to the spirit world, until the only one left was Loke. He insists that he won't go back till Lucy returns. Cana started drinking not as much as usual but still drinking, Gray didn't wear a shirt and sometime he was only in his boxers, Erza had small pieces of cake, Happy left Lucy's apartment for a few hours at a time and kept a ribbon tied to his paw, Wendy put a smile on and stopped crying, Levy read small books in her corner, Mirajane put on a brave smile and acted like her normal cheery self and Makarov came out of his office to greet his children and make sure they were ok. The guild wasn't as loud as normal but it was getting there. As for people's abilities, everyone wanted to get stronger so the same thing that happened to Lucy wouldn't happen again.

Cana has gotten stronger after sparing with her father and Gray. She is actually on par with Erza in strength. But her best new power is extremely dangerous to her enemies. She can merge with her cards and can tell the future in battle it also give her a boost in strength and magical power. This however can be dangerous to Cana as because is she stays bonded with the card for too long then she can never revert back to normal and it will drastically reduce her life span. In a fight she will normally rely on her strength and cards magic.

Gray has worked on his hand to hand combat. However he would train with Lyon an few times a week. So now Gray can do ice make magic with 1 hand and it's still as powerful as doing ice make with both, being able to do ice make with 1 hand he can make 2 things out of ice at the same time, practising this for a long time has given Gray a larger amount of magical power. Gray's newest ability is he can make his ice make creations move, like he can make a tiger out of ice and it will fight for him till it's destroyed.

Erza has just improved on her blacksmithing skill, her strength, her magical power, how fast she can change from a piece of armour to another and how many pieces of armour she can hold in her inventory at one time. Her blacksmithing is when her armour gets damaged she can use her magic power to fix the piece of armour so she can use it again and again it is also that Erza has used her magic power to create new armour, if she needs to she can destroy a piece of armour that she created to get some more magical power. Erza was always inhumanly strong but now she has gotten even stronger. She regularly has fist fight with Guildarts and she often wins. She was always the fastest person to be able to equip her armour but yet again she has put that on a whole new level it now only takes 1 second and Erza would already have change 3 pieces of armour. As well as changing her armour incredibly fast she an also store up to 5000 pieces of armour in her inventory at one time. Like before she is a master a swordsmanship.

Wendy has just improved her healing and dragon slayer magic. Now when Wendy heals someone she forms a protective barrier around the person she is healing and if anyone tries to attack the person or Wendy when she is in the barrier it will block and revert the attack to the original attacker. She can also use more intense dragon slayer magic such as; sky dragon's roar, sky dragon's claw, sky dragon's iron fist, sky dragon's wing attack, sky dragon's sword horn and sky dragon's crushing fang.

Levy can use her solid script to make people and animals. Such as she can write summon fighting bull and a giant bull will form out of her words to fight for her. Levy has also become a lot better in hand to hand and using a bow and arrow.

Mirajane this was forbidden for her to use by Makarov. If she used it then it could easily destroy a continent. This forbidden magic is where she transforms all of her take over magic into one form called Divine Justice. Mirajane can only use this once every few weeks, it is so powerful that if she tried to use Divine Justice more than once every few weeks it would instantly destroy her body and soul right then and there.

Everything was going well; people were starting to go back to normal. Well as normal as fairy tail was. Gray was talking to Erza "It's been 5 years and I think we should form a team with Wendy." "Gray we can't it just won't be right." Almost straight away their conversation had been interrupted by a familiar blonde figure walking into the distance. Erza's eyes widened, so did everyone's eyes into the guild. Erza and Gray started to walk up to the figure then said "Lucy." The blonde girl suddenly fainted into Gray's arms. "**LUCY**"

**I love ending on cliff hangers. It's so much fun, I love to torment. Please leave a review. All will be revealed in the next few chapters so please keep reading on. I would just like to say I'm dedicating this chapter to a friend of mine. She has been my best friend for 7 years and is moving away. I just wanted to do one last thing for her. **


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story, the new guild, its new members and some of the people in fairy tail new abilities.**

Chapter 4: Memories

Almost straight away their conversation had been interrupted by a familiar blonde figure walking into the distance. Erza's eyes widened, so did everyone's eyes into the guild. Erza and Gray started to walk up to the figure then said "Lucy." The blonde girl suddenly fainted into Gray's arms. "**LUCY**"

Everyone darted to see the now unconscious blonde girl in Gray's arms. Mirajane ran towards the infirmary with Elfman running behind shouting "My sisters a true man." Nobody seemed to care about what Elfman was saying, they were too preoccupied with the blonde girl. Even Makarov was running to help the girl. She was covered in water, cuts and bruises. It was obviously Lucy. Loke was still in the guild and when he saw who he thought was Lucy. He returned to the spirit world only for a second to get the rest of Lucy's spirits.

**-A few days later-**

Everyone was sat in complete silence. Nobody could move at the thought of their precious friend returning to them. Nobody could talk because they were afraid that it they did then they couldn't hear Lucy calling out to them. Suddenly Mira came out of the infirmary shouting "**She's awake, Lucy's awake."** And for that moment the true fairy tail came back. Cana stood up then said "**I challenge you all to a drinking competition."** With that she picked up a barrel and started drinking "**That's a man." ** Elfman started to drink as well but he got drunk really quickly and started a massive fight. Yep the old fairy tail was back.

Erza, Gray, Makarov and Lucy's spirits ran to Lucy's bed to see her and make sure she was okay will all this noise. When they ran to the room with their friend in they couldn't speak. Everyone was crying because it really was Lucy, their friend Lucy. All of the spirits were first to greet her. Lucy sat up then said "Everyone I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Then she gave all spirits a massive hug. Which cause them to cry even more. Aquarius was crying rivers but then she said she didn't like being in the human world and that's why she is crying. Even Loke was trying to stop himself from crying tears of joy, he could he was too happy and he didn't care if people saw him cry.

Behind the crying spirits were Erza, Gray and Makarov. They were all crying just like the spirits. Lucy just looked at them and said "Thank you for helping me but I need to get to the fairy tail guild, do you know how I can get to there from here?" she stopped and a dark cloud seemed to pass over the room, her big grin turned into a frown as she stared emptily at the people who she thought were strangers. "Do you guys speak English? My name is Lucy and I need to get to fairy tail. **F-A-I-R-Y T-A-I-L."**

The room was so quiet I bet you could hear the worms moving in the earth. Even the spirits stopped crying, they were so astounded how could this be happening? Makarov grabbed Erza and Gray and dragged them out of the room. He then did a back flip and landed on the staircase then with his loudest booming voice he said "Our comrade Lucy Heartphelia has returned." He was interrupted by everyone cheering **'LUCY, LUCY' **repeatedly. He then let out a big smile the continued "However she has lost her memory and doesn't know that we are fairy tail."

That stopped everyone. They stood there for what seemed like a year. Until Mirajane mustered to courage to speak "But that's impossible. How could Lucy not that we are her family? We have to make her remember us." Everyone just stood there nodding their heads in agreement to them. Erza jumped next to the master then said "It doesn't matter how we do but we must help Lucy, because that is the way of fairy tail." She then launched her arms into the air screaming "**Fairy Tail."**

Everyone was too preoccupied with Erza to notice that the person they were all talking about had gotten up out of her bed and was listening to what everyone had said. Tears were coming out of her eyes like they were waterfalls. "That's impossible." Everyone turned to look at her. "I would never forget anyone from fairy tail; I would and have put my life on the line for them. Why would I forget them?"

She was holding up her hand to reveal her pink mark of fairy tail. She walked up to Gray and said "You remind me of someone very special to me can I see something?" Gray was wondering was she was going to do after was she had just said to everyone. "Ok then." Lucy walked closer which made Gray blush. Everyone was giggling at the blushing Gray and Mirajane's eyes had turned to love hearts and she was mumbling to herself. Lucy decided to ignore everyone else. Then she lifted Gray's shirt of his head.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gray just looked like he had been heated up by Natsu's Flames. "I told you I'm checking something, one of the people I trust the most has his mark on his chest." She saw it. There it was his fairy tail mark right there on his chest. Lucy let out one of her famous smiles then she turned to Erza and said "If this really is fairy tail then the person who has been like my sister to me since I came here has a fairy tail mark on her arm. Could you please show me?"

Erza looked at Lucy and showed her arm to Lucy. This made Lucy smile even widen. Suddenly Lucy fell to the floor in pain, she let out a spine chilling scream and her body was covered with lightening. She screamed again it didn't even sound human. It was twisted with so much pain and suffering they could believe that Lucy made such a noise. **"Don't make me remember please."**

The guild doors burst open when someone with spiky hair walked through. Erza let all of her magic power cover her entire body. Then she screamed **"NATSU."** The figure of the person was Natsu. He had a massive grin on his face. He walked right up to Lucy and put his hand on his back. Suddenly the lightening stopped and Lucy wasn't in any pain. He looked at Lucy then said "Lucy I will take you away from these people who tried to hurt you." She just looked back at him then said "Natsu."

**Another cliff hanger. I want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story and all the people who had read my story. I will try to get another chapter on in the next few days. Who had read my story. I will try to get another chapter on in the next few days. **


	5. Chapter 5 Bonds Of Comrades

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story, the new guild, its new members and some of the people in fairy tail new abilities. **

Chapter 5: Bonds of comrades

He looked at Lucy then said "Lucy I will take you away from these people who tried to hurt you." She just looked back at him then said "Natsu."

Natsu stared at Lucy once again not taking his eyes of her eyes. Then a flame appeared to be flickering in Lucy's big brown eyes. Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hand then said "Do you trust me?" Everyone stood in the guild hall froze, somewhere frozen from shock however most where frozen with anger and revenge.

Loke and Capricorn suddenly reappeared. They ran to Lucy to try to save her, however they were stopped by a fireball aimed straight at them. They both tried to dodge it but it was too late. They prepared themselves for the fire but when they opened their eyes Lucy was stood shielding them from the fire. She was covered in burns all over her body.

Lucy was staggering at the point but she held her head high and said "I will not forgive those who try to hurt my beloved spirits and friends. "With that she ran towards Natsu. Her fist almost hit his face when he grabbed her hand w and snapped it. Everyone hear the snap as Lucy's wrist was broken. She screamed in agony. However Lucy still remained stood up for her friends and continued to fight Natsu.

Natsu didn't even have to use his magic to stop Lucy. Yet again Lucy tried to punch him and like before he countered. She was sent flying through the wall.

"I have to beat him." She coughed up a large amount of blood before attempting to stand up again. Her legs were failing at this point. She didn't care all she cared about was her friends. Before she could stand Natsu dragged her into the main guild hall and said to everyone "It seems she won't come with me when I ask her nicely, that means I will have to use force." He then put his hand on Lucy's back again. The Lightening reappeared covering Lucy's back.

Lucy was now rolling on the floor in absolute agony. Screaming and screaming. "Now I'm being nice to you come with me to my guild now or else." Natsu started to cover his entire body in flames. He grabbed Lucy's hair and said "Now what it you answer my dear." Then he dropped her onto the floor. She stood up very shakily again still covered in lightening then said "Natsu you were once one of my trusted friends but now I wouldn't even walk down the street with you. Go to hell, I know I did."

Natsu's face was emerged in rage. When a certain equip mage had tried to attack Natsu with her flame empress armour. Like against Lucy he just dodged with ease and was about to counter attack when a giant hand grabbed him and smacked him straight into the ground.

The giant hand belonged to no other than the master of the fairy tail guild Makarov. "Natsu I told you to leave this place and never return. Now you have hurt one of my children, then same one you almost killed. I will have no mercy for you. **Frieed.**" All of a sudden Frieed landed on top of Natsu then placed a rune.

Natsu screamed "Frieed how dare you." Frieed didn't say anything he just looked at what happened the Natsu. He would never admit it but he liked Natsu he liked his hyper activeness. Now he hated him for all the things he did to the guild and its members. He finally decided to talk. "Natsu you won't escape my runes so don't even bother."

Natsu's goofy grin had turned into a cynical smile. That lies of crept out after. "Fine but are you willing to lose Lucy again." With that Lucy started to scream as the lightening had stopped but now her body was changing.

Her hand had black vines twisting their way through her skin eating at her life. She was still screaming in pain. It didn't take long before her face was the only thing that wasn't completely covered in the black vines was her face. Lucy let out one last scream before she was completely encased in black. She looked blank. Her eyes had gone into white holes. There was nothing inside of her, no humanity, nothing.

A little girl came through the guild doors. Natsu smiled then said "Ririn." Only the little girl had heard Natsu because everyone was staring at Lucy. Loke walked forward then said "Lucy please this is not you. This isn't our princess." Ririn clicked her fingers and Lucy let out a bloodcurdling howl. She ran on all fours just like an animal an pounced on Loke. She opened her mouth and a ball of high compressed magic formed.

The ball suddenly broke and Lucy smashed her head into the wall causing the wall to break. She was fighting all this magic trying to save her friend. "Lucy." The monster Lucy turned to see who called her and it was Erza. She was crying at the sight of her friend turning into a monster. "Lucy this is not you please." She had her sword right in her hand, she wasn't gonna hurt Lucy she was gonna kill Natsu and the little girl who did this to Lucy.

Lucy was still trying to fight for her friends. She used all of her magical power. "**I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU."** The dark Lucy was still smashing in head onto the floor when it shrieked and began scratching at its face when Lucy's true head appeared. "Erza please kill me."

Erza's eyes widened at the request her best friend and comrade "I'm sorry Lucy but I can't I would never hurt you and this sword isn't for attacking comrades but for attacking enemies." Lucy just smiled. Erza lifted her sword to attack the little girl but as soon as she did Lucy ran forwards with incredible speed straight into the sword. "**LUCY."**

Ririn had managed to get Natsu out of the rune barrier and was stood next to him at the guild doors. "That's enough fun for today." She giggled and walked off next to Natsu. Nobody seemed to care about Natsu anymore. He was gone again, they were worried about Lucy.

All the black vines on Lucy had disappeared into thin air. Lucy had her hand on Erza's back who was still crying. Her eyes were slowly closing and she only had the strength to say "Goodbye everyone." Erza realised what was happening and screamed "**WENDY HEAL LUCY QUICKLY."** Lucy's hand dropped from her Erza's back "**LUCY."**

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's a bit late. I will be posting another chapter in the next few days. Please leave a review saying how you liked it. I also wanted to thank all the people who had read my story my views are over 1000 now thanks everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth Or A Lie

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story, the new guild, its new members and some of the people in fairy tail new abilities. **

Chapter 6: The truth or a lie

**-At Fuego Portador-**

The guild was a little bit like a home. People were all sat together in their little groups, talking having fun. Everyone loved Fuego Portador and they loved everyone in it.

In the infirmary a girl was lying their recovering from her fight with the man she loved. Sat next to the girl, just watching over her was the man she loved. He was watching her sleep, watching her heal and mostly he was watching his one biggest love lie in front of her.

The girl was of course Lucy Heartphelia and that would mean that the man watching her is the guild master of Fuego Portador Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy woke up to see a pink spiky haired man looking at her. She just stared into his onyx coloured eyes, not being able to pull herself away. Lucy tried to get up but she winced in pain, looking down at her body to see that she was covered in bandages.

Then it all came flooding back to her all her memories; Running away from home, meeting Natsu, joining Fairy Tail, falling in love with Natsu. But most importantly she remembered that day, the day she died inside. Just thinking about that day Lucy broke down in tears.

Then her most recent memory appeared to her. She was fighting Natsu and he threw her through a wall. And when she tried to get back up he grabbed her by the throat and everything went black. The next thing she knew was that she woke up in this room with Natsu.

"Lucy." She looked up at Natsu to see tears coming out of his eyes. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve. "I think it's time that I told you the truth, here is what happened 5 years ago."

**-Flashback-**

Natsu was walking to the guild alone because Happy said he was going to get a present for Carla. Happy wasn't the only one who was going to get someone a gift. Only Natsu's was more than a fish because knowing Happy he will just rap a fish in a red bow and give it to her. Natsu's gift was his love; he was going to confess to Lucy. He wants nothing more than to be able to hold Lucy and never let her go.

Natsu couldn't get all of his ideas out of his head about how he was going to confess. Should her just get her flowers? Or a necklace? He didn't even realise that he had been thinking about so much that he took a wrong turn and ended up in an alley way.

His process of thought was interrupted by someone punching him in the gut sending him straight into a wall. "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU INTO NEXT WEEK."**

The person who had punched him was wearing a cloak so Natsu couldn't see his face. But something smelt odd about him. The clocked person pulled his head down to reveal his pink spiky hair.

Natsu looked up in complete and utter shock. "How is that possible, I am me?" The cloaked Natsu stood there then he said "I am from the future, I came here to stop a terrible event happening and to do that you must follow these instructions very carefully." Natsu just shot him a confused looked and the cloaked Natsu sighed "Just listen to what I have to say." Natsu just nodded his head while the cloaked Natsu continued.

"Like I said I am from the future and if you don't do what I say then Lucy Heartphelia and the rest of Fairy Tail will die." The anger was boiling up in Natsu. There was no way he would ever let a comrade die especially Lucy. "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT, ARE YOU THREATENING MY FRIENDS."**

Natsu grabbed him by the collar and lit his fist on fire. The other Natsu laughed then said "Your just like I was, it looks like you are too stubborn to listen so I will show you." And with that he put his hand on Natsu's head.

Natsu fell to the floor as images of his friends gruesome deaths were transferred into his mind. He closed his eyes and saw Makarov dead, Grey dead, Erza dead, Happy dead. The guild hall was just rubble. Then it hit him. Where was Lucy? He looked around frantically and saw Lucy sill fighting. At one moment Lucy had a blade go straight through her heart.

**"NO LUCY."** Natsu ran forwards to catch her but he went straight through her. She hit the floor with a loud crack as her head hit a piece of rubble. Natsu could smell blood everywhere. He closed his eyes and screamed for the loss of his friends.

His eyes reopened and he was in the alley with the man who claims to be from the future. "Awful isn't it, I had to live through that." There was a sad expression on his face. No it wasn't sad it was empty. Natsu stood up and while still crying he said "What was that."

Yet again the cloaked Natsu had an empty look on his face "The future, if you don't say what is written on that piece of paper to Lucy then she will go on a quest. That quest will rile up tension with another guild and they will destroy Fairy Tail."

Natsu opened the piece of paper and read what the paper said. "**I CAN'T SAY THIS IT WILL KILL HER." **This time he had a serious look on his face. "If you can't then that vision will come true and she and everyone else will really die, trust me; trust yourself everything will work out." With that the cloaked Natsu disappeared into thin air leaving, nothing behind not even a smell that he could track.

**-End Flashback-**

Lucy looked up at Natsu then said "So you did it to protect me." Natsu gave his long lost goofy grin "Yes I did it to protect you and I will always protect you because I love you." Lucy leaned in to Natsu and kissed him passionately like there was no tomorrow.

**-At Fairy Tail-**

All the black vines on Lucy had disappeared into thin air. Lucy had her hand on Erza's back who was still crying. Her eyes were slowly closing and she only had the strength to say "Goodbye everyone." Erza realised what was happening and screamed "**WENDY HEAL LUCY QUICKLY."** Lucy's hand dropped from her Erza's back.

"**LUCY PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME NO, WE JUST GOT YOU BACK."** By the time Wendy got to Lucy she was already gone. Erza stood there with Lucy dead in her arms. Like before she had come back everyone was crying, crying for the loss of their friend for the second time.

Erza stopped crying, stood up and shouted to the rest of her guild members "**NATSU HAS TAKEN LUCY FROM US A SECOND TIME AND HE MUST PAY. THIS MEANS WAR." **Everyone roared in response and got ready for the biggest fight of their lives.

**Sorry for the late chapter. I have been getting ready for my holiday. I won't be able to post anything for two weeks because I'm out the country but as soon as I can I will add the next chapter. Please leave a review.**


	7. Explaining The chapters 1 through 6

**A lot of people have told me they are getting confused. I will explain the two Lucy's in the next few chapters. And in my most recent chapter I did a flashback about Natsu. Basically he had to follow the instructions given by the future him or everyone in the guild will die. Before the future Natsu left he said everything will be okay and that's why he said those things to Lucy. And that's why he is acting weird because he trying to save Lucy.**

**The guild doesn't know about the 2 Lucy's so they think she is dead. The real Lucy is with Natsu because he needed to explain everything to her. And she realised that he was trying to save her so she kisses him.**

**If there is anything you are unsure of I will explain. But I can't it I will explain in the future chapters. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate the feedback. **

**And a special Thanks to: **

**Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy you where my first person to leave feedback and the first person to favourite me.**

**And the first two people two follow me (On the same day) was chiruchiru-chan and Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy so thanks.**

**So basically thanks to everyone who has supported me, it really means a you're a writer send me a message saying what you guys wrote I would love to read any story, I will leave a review as well. Thanks**

**I said before but I won't be able to put up a chapter for about two weeks I have started to write it but I won't finish in time before I go on holiday, so please wait I will have it up the day I come back.**


	8. Chapter 7 Going to War

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story, the new guild, its new members and some of the people in fairy tail new abilities. **

**Chapter 7: Going to war**

Erza stopped crying, stood up and shouted to the rest of her guild members "**NATSU HAS TAKEN LUCY FROM US A SECOND TIME AND HE MUST PAY. THIS MEANS WAR." **Everyone roared in response and got ready for the biggest fight of their lives.

Everyone was able and willing to fight for the name of Fairy Tail even if it means death. Everyone in the guild felt the same way and they all knew it. However no matter what could be said Makarov had this uneasy feeling about him. He was about to confront the guild and attempt to take sense into his children, if it was at all possible, when a cloaked figure appeared standing over the body what they thought was Lucy.

Erza saw this and with Gray, Mirajane, Cana, Wendy and Levy all took their battle stances. "**BACK AWAY FROM LUCY AND YOU WON'T GET HURT**." They all ran towards the figure and was about to attack when a blue light surrounded the person.

This mysterious person lifted of his hood and revealed his he simply said "I'm not here to hurt anyone in Fairy Tail. Believe me I am just her to help. I'm from the future." Everyone looked in shock as Gray stood in front of them saying her was from the future.

The Gray from the present swallowed his courage and pride then said "Tell us more about you and why do you look like me." At this point Makarov jumped down from his ledge and ran towards the future Gray. He grabbed him by the hand and led him towards his office. The last thing that Makarov had said was "explain everything to me." But before he went to Lucy's body and carried her into Makarov's office.

The whole of Fairy Tail waited in silence. They couldn't even begin to grasp at what just happened. Erza was sat in a corner, she couldn't stop shaking but she couldn't cry. She had cried all of her tears out. Mira had gone down into the cellar because she didn't want to other guild members to see her upset or most importantly she didn't want Elfman or Lisanna to see her cry. Levy was crying in Gajeel's arms, he was a little embarrassed but he let her hug him. Even Gray let Juvia hug and cry into his arms.

Everyone's crying was stopped by a loud crash coming from Makarov's office. Mirajane ran up to the bar but by then the crashing was getting louder and louder. It sounded like a fight. Just as Erza was going to go up in her heavens wheel armour a huge arm extended out of the office destroying half the wall.

Crushed into the wall by Makarov's arm was Lucy. Before the guild had even had time to react the future Gray had galloped on a horse made of ice with an ice joust in his hand headed straight for Lucy. The horse stopped and the joust was pointed at Lucy's neck it was so close that it made a little cut were he stopped it from going all the way through Lucy's neck.

The future Gray had a look in his eyes that no one had ever seen from Gray or even someone who looks and claims to be him. Just seeing Gray like that scared everyone. Makarov emerged from the giant hole he made in the wall still keeping a tight grip on Lucy. Makarov walked all the way up to her; with the most serious look he ever had on his face he began to let his magical power cover his entire body.

As his magical power reached his arm in which he was holding Lucy, magical power began to cover Lucy. Lucy started screaming in pain but as she tried to move Gray pushed joust closer and closer to her neck. He then said "If you move I will cut your head off." Erza ran out of the corner with the present Gray in tow. "Master please explain to you we have a right to know why you are attacking Lucy and how can she still be moving after she lunged a sword straight through her heart."

The Master stood silent for a moment then looked at his guild members before he said anything to them he nodded to the future Gray and the future Gray surrounded Lucy with an ice cage.

Makarov walked up to the cage and jumped on top of it. He looked at Lucy with the look of pure rage then screamed "Stop the magic now or you will die." Lucy looked at her surroundings before saying "Okay old man. Mimicry number 45 full -body mimic cease function." And with that the sixth Seis caminos del destino Asuna Sayuki. "I'm Asuna."

The only thing that seemed to have really changed was her hair and clothes. Her hair colour melted away until it was long like Lucy's but it was the darkest shade of black. She was wearing denim shorts with a yellow shirt, with brown boots and a number six on a necklace.

She walked around the edge of her cage looked at everyone and everything in the room Asuna kept doing this repeatedly. Then finally Makarov got tired of her little games. He clenched Asuna by the scruff of her neck and barked at her "**I KNOW YOU WERE SENT HERE FOR SOME REASON NOW EXPLAIN OR I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO NATSU IN PIECES.**" No one had ever seen Makarov get this angry. Everybody including Erza and Mirajane were frightened of what Makarov might do next.

Asuna pulled herself free from Makarov's grip, and then she straightened her shirt. "Fine I will explain. When Lucy was sent flying through the wall she was knocked unconscious and I switched places with her. So Natsu brought me I was simply mimicking Lucy's form. While the injuries I sustained was an illusion made by the person who took Lucy out the back. Natsu pretended to fight me as Lucy so you would see her die. You were meant to think Lucy was dead and gone forever but the future Gray came and spoilt everything."

The future Gray walked up to Asuna and then touched the cage. With a blink of an eye the cage was covered in spikes and they were all headed for Asuna. He looked her in the eyes and said "Tell the truth."

Asuna just laughed. After a while she stopped then looked at Gray (Both Gray's) "You're very clever. I'm meant to stall you till our other fighters get ready then take six of you to fight us and if you win you get Lucy back. That's the truth."

Everyone stood there quietly. Until Makarov broke the silence "Fine then I choose Wendy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana and Mirajane to fight, I entrust you with Lucy's life please don't fail us." They all stood up and suddenly Asuna disappeared from her cage. However the guild members could still hear her voice and it was echoing through the halls of the guild saying "See you at Fuego Portador."

**I'm back from holiday and I decided to let you guy choose who will fight who. The person who says the best fairy tail quote will get to choose which one of the Seis caminos del destino fights either Wendy Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana or Mirajane, in the first fight. If no one does it then I will choose. Hope you enjoyed please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 8 The Start of Battle

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story, the new guild, its new members and some of the people in fairy tail new abilities.**

Chapter 8:The start of battle

Everyone stood there quietly. Until Makarov broke the silence "Fine then I choose Wendy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana and Mirajane to fight, I entrust you with Lucy's life please don't fail us." They all stood up and suddenly Asuna disappeared from her cage. However the guild members could still hear her voice and it was echoing through the halls of the guild saying "See you at Fuego Portador."

-**At Fuego Portador-**

Lucy was lying asleep in Natsu's arms, dreaming about the one she loves and her memories of him and team Natsu.

**-In Lucy's dream-**

Lucy was walking to the guild when Natsu came flying out of nowhere with Happy right beside him. "Yo Lucy wanna go on a jo." Before he could finish that sentence he was punched in the face by Gray. "You flame brain I wanna talk to Lucy." "Listen ice princess I have no intension of letting you have Lucy so no." After hearing Natsu say this Lucy began violently blushing. Only Gray took notice of this. He was looking right at her face with a concerned look. "Lucy are you ok do you have a fever or something?" The closeness of Gray's face to hers made her blush even more. "Hey popsicle your making her feel worse." "Shut it lava boy." Gray walked up to Lucy picked her up and carried her home. She fell asleep. (This part is a dream not a memory) When she woke she saw that Gray was sleeping with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She could feel his cool breath, it was making every one of her senses tingle, she knew what she had to do she could no longer resist. She turned over being careful not to wake him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to lean in closer and closer until their lips where fully entwined for what seemed like a magical eternity.

**-End Dream-**

**"GRAY."** Lucy had woken up screaming his name. When she did she looked around the room only to see that Natsu was no were too seen and she had been moved from the infirmary despite still having injuries. Lucy tried to move but she has been nailed to the wall using swords. There was one sword in each of her shoulders and one in her each of her hands and finally there was a sword in her shins. Surprisingly the swords didn't hurt, Lucy saw that there was blood pouring out but she couldn't feel anything. A small voice came from the shadows. It said "Sleep." Then everything went black.

Wendy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana and Mirajane arrived at Fuego Portador. "It looks exactly like the Fairy Tail guild." Wendy shouted along with Carla who was flying just above Wendy looking for any immediate danger.

In what seemed like a flash of lightening they all arrived just outside of the big guild doors when suddenly they opened revealing Natsu and what looked like six other people stood next to him came out and walked up to them, causing everyone to take a step back.

Natsu stood there with a smug grin on his face "I have a present for you guys look over there." Everyone quickly looked over to where Natsu was pointing. There was a giant set of cogs turning around faster and faster. Then a body with swords stuck into it rose from the ground on a giant platform.

It took a while for everyone to register that the body was in fact the body of their favourite celestial wizard, Gray's eyes widened in shock "**LUCY.**" Gray ran towards the platform only to be stopped by Natsu and a giant wall of flame behind him. "You see ice princess I can't let you have Lucy but because I was a Fairy Tail wizard I will give you a chance if you fight my Seis caminos del destino one on one and win you can take Lucy back to Fairy Tail, If you lose then we keep Lucy forever, However should you decide to refuse then poor Lucy here will be burnt to a crisp."

Erza stood there letting her hair cover up her eyes "**OF COURSE WE WILL FIGHT AND DEFAET YOU."** This sudden outburst made everyone feel a lot more confident as they were nodding in agreement. Yet again Natsu grinned at his former comrades "Okay then first it will be Ririn VS Mirajane."

**Sorry for the wait I had loads of school work to do. But I promise the next chapters will be a lot better. Also I'm writing another story and the first chapter will be soon. Here is the summary.**

**Summary – Lucy's dad thinks that he, Lucy and her mum Layla are in grave danger and he is right so he hires some wizards from the guild Fairy Tail to protect them. What happens when it all goes wrong? What do you think? Please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 9 The First of Many

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story, the new guild, its new members and their back round story's and some of the people in fairy tail new abilities.**

Chapter 9: The First of Many

Erza stood there letting her hair cover up her eyes "**OF COURSE WE WILL FIGHT AND DEFAET YOU."** This sudden outburst made everyone feel a lot more confident as they were nodding in agreement. Yet again Natsu grinned at his former comrades "Okay then first it will be Ririn VS Mirajane."

Mirajane looked at Natsu with eyes full of hatred and disgust like he was the scum of the earth and to Mira he was. "**HOW CAN YOU JUST TELL YOUR NAKAMA TO FIGHT ANYONE WITHOUT EVEN TAKING INTO ACCOUNT OF HOW STRONG THE OPPONET IS, YOU DON'T KNOW IF THEY CAM WIN SO YOUR SENDING THEM INTO BATTLE KNOWING THAT IT COULD COST THEM THEIR LIVES." **

Natsu just stood there as if Mirajane hadn't said anything. He just replied by nodding his head to Binya. A large amount of magical power emerged from Binya and suddenly a large sword appeared in front of him, everyone in took their fighting stances and where on the alert when they heard Natsu roaring I laughter. Natsu was laughing so much that he had his hand clutching his stomach. After a while Natsu stopped laughing then said "You think that sword is for you, you people are stupider than I thought. It's for Lucy."

Gray ran forwards as fast as he could then bowed on his knees. "Please don't hurt Lucy I will fight someone first, I'm sure Mirajane is just tired from the walk here and will fight later."

Natsu looked down at his childhood friend now his enemy, "It seems you have matured in these five years Popsicle." A massive vein appeared on Gray's head after hearing his old nickname but he had to save Lucy so he let Natsu continue. "Who wants to fight him?" A small woman wearing a red kimono with pink flowers "He seems like a formidable opponent and he obviously has some manners unlike the rest of them."

The woman walks up to Gray, she bows in front of him then introduces herself "My name is Yatsumi Hideka and I challenge you." Gray is taken back by his opponent's manners and decided to return the favour. "My name is Gray Fullbuster and I accept you challenge."

They both took their stances. Ice make lance Gray yelled after giant strands of ice emerged from his hands reaching into all directions. The lances crashed into floor causing dust to rise. When the dust had cleared everyone saw Gray stood breathing heavily with a wide gash, with blooding seeping out from it, starting at his chest and ending at his waist. "I will not lose." And Yatsumi with a few cuts on her arms. Suddenly magic circles appeared all over her arms. When they disappeared the cuts were gone. Gray's eyes widened "What? How? Is that even possible?"

Yatsumi looked at Gray she had her sword sheathed, she then turned and was walking away "Give up you cannot beat me only a fool could beat me even if you had thousands of lifetimes to train." "Well I guess that makes me a fool, ice make tigers." A magic circle appeared just before Gray he was making the gestures with one hand and out of said hands two tigers stood in front of Gray growling at Yatsumi.

"Ice make sword." As if the tigers knew what Gray was planning on doing because they both ran straight towards Yatsumi. Yatsumi seemed to move at the blink of an eye. Those who were watching the fight and didn't know her it just seemed like a blur was moving about and attacking Gray. Those who knew her knew exactly what was happening.

Both of the ice tigers were easily destroyed by Yatsumi. To the untrained eye it looked like she had just stood still, not even moving her arms. However in reality she had unsheathed her sword and struck both the tigers destroying them and put back her sword before anyone saw her move. Well nearly only a few people saw.

As she was again walking away she turned around to see were her opponent was. Much to her shock Gray was nowhere to been see. Wendy and Natsu with their acute sense of hearing could hear a vague "Ice make wings" but even they weren't sure.

There was a quick blast of a bright light. Suddenly there was a figure in the sky flying at immense speed before Yatsumi could make it out; the figure was hovering just above her. Gray looked at her then he said "I figured it out, I figured you out." Straight away Gray took the swords in his hands and pushed it straight through both of Yatsumi's feet.

Yatsumi coughed up a little bit of blood. She smiled then said "As I said before you can't beat me." A magic circle appeared but suddenly the circle started to get distorted before it disappeared without having any effect. Yatsumi was still coughing up blood every few seconds she managed to stutter out "H o w?" Gray with his wings still attached to his back, jumped up in the air and said "I told you I figured it out, Ice make dragon." Gray's body lit up with magical power emitting from his body when out of the sky a giant ice dragon formed and headed straight to Yatsumi. She saw the Dragon roar and then she closed her eyes she knew it was all over.

"I'm sorry everyone." After saying these last words she was engulfed in a snowy case of death.

**-Flashback-**

Yatsumi was walking to her dojo to meet her sensei. When she got there a tall muscular dark haired man was waiting for her. The man walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck slamming her into a wall. "**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NEVER TO BE LATE?**" He dropped her onto the floor causing her to lie there coughing and gasping for air. He knelt down to look her in the eyes "Now you need to make it up to me, it's only the right thing to do right. You see I left a sword hanging up on the wall of the dojo at your house and I want it to be brought to me, you understand." Yatsumi just nodded and walked home rubbing her stinging neck.

She walked through the sliding doors of her sensei's dojo and saw him waiting for her undoubtedly. She had the sword in her hands and was about to give it to him, when the door broke open. Stood at the broken door was Yatsumi's father, the head of the family. He looked at her just as she was about to give her sensei the sword. "Yatsumi I knew it when I saw the sword was gone he had something to do with it, I just didn't know you would betray your family." Her sensei walked up to her and grabbed her by the wrist, he started to talk "I was in the dojo when Yatsumi came here trying to sell me the sword, I was gonna return in I swear."

Yatsumi was stood there being crushed by her sensei and she couldn't believe it. "No." "No." "I didn't do anything wrong yet." She smiled when the rain turned to blood in a matter of seconds. She ran outside only to bump into a pink haired man. She didn't know that the pink haired man was her saviour.

**-End flashback-**

Her whole body was covered in ice but before she lost consciousness she managed to say "I'm sorry Natsu." Then she happily welcomed the darkness. Gray stood there and said "I'm sorry Lucy." And he to welcomed the darkness in the giant crater covered in ice.

The platform around Lucy began to glow as the Yatsumi lost consciousness the sword in her left shoulder began to glow, slowly the sword retracted itself and broke into hundreds of pieces. Natsu stands up then shouts "Ok whose next?"

**Hoped you like, what do you think please leave a review. I'm thinking of ending this story in a couple more chapters but I'm not sure what do you guys think? Anyways will have the next chapter will be up in the next few days. **


	11. Chapter 10 1 Down 5 to Go

Chapter 10: 1 Down 5 to Go

The platform around Lucy began to glow as the Yatsumi lost consciousness the sword in her left shoulder began to glow, slowly the sword retracted itself and broke into hundreds of pieces. Natsu stands up then shouts "Ok whose next?"

Erza stood up her eyes scanning the battlefield for her friend. "**GRAY**" she then ran down into the huge crater her eyes were full of tears. She was just about to reach Gray when out of the corner of she saw a blur, her instincts took over and she dived to the left away from Gray.

Luckily Erza's instincts were always right. To those who didn't have Erza's hawk like eyes it looked like Erza jumped away from Gray for no reason at all. Wendy looked at Erza then spoke up "Erza-san what are you doing." She was just about to walk up to the red headed when Mirajane stopped her and said "No look." Mirajane was pointing to were Erza was now looking.

Standing in front of Erza with his foot on Gray's torso was Binya Kayato. He stood there looking at Erza until he spoke in a calm voice "You look strong, I want to fight y." Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Kick her butt Binman."

A vein popped on Binya's head, he turned around and punched the girl on the head. "**I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BINMAN IT'S BINYA**.**" **The girl had tears coming out of her eyes and she was running to Natsu "**WAAAA** **NATSU BINMANS BEING MEAN WAAAA."** A sweat drops on everybody's faces.

"So let's fight." Erza looked at the man who obviously just ignored what had happened to him a minute ago.

Yet again everyone was confused. Erza just nodded in agreement. "Equip fire empress armour." Erza lunged forward at Binya, only at the single second before her sword connected with Binya a magic circle appeared on Erza's arm.

Lightening covered Erza's arm and her armour reverted back to what her normal clothing without her sword. Erza crashed onto her knees. "What just happened?" This time Binya launched himself at Erza. And just like before Erza tried to equip a piece of armour she was encased in lightening just like before her magic was cancelled out.

Binya stabbed Erza in the shoulder, leaving his sword lodged in her shoulder. Suddenly he jumped backwards putting his hand up to Erza before commanding "Explode." And with that Erza's Shoulder burst open.

Blood was pouring out of Erza's shoulder. She was still stood up, though she was staggering from left to right over and over again. She readied herself for an attack but her vision was getting blurred.

She knew she had to finish the fight quickly, for Lucy's sake and hers. She tried to devise a strategy on how to defeat this powerful opponent. That's when it hit her, that all she had to do.

Erza fell onto one knee, seeing this as an opportunity Binya ran towards Erza with an axe twice the size of them both in his hands. The axe was just about to behead Erza when she suddenly jolted up and uppercuts Binya straight in the jaw sending him flying through the roof.

This time it is Binya who is staggering. He was trying to call his magic but you could see that it was not working. The same blonde girl that had interrupted Binya was now worried for him. She ran towards him putting all of his weight on her tiny shoulder.

"Careful Binman you might use up all you magical power and you know what will happen then." Binya looked up at the girl. He couldn't talk so he managed a small empty smile. Suddenly Binya pulled his arm of the girl and stood proud like he knew what was gonna happen next.

He lifted his arm to the girl to grab her hand. But he could quite get there because his arm started to turn to dust right before their eyes. In a moment just before his death Binya's most important meeting flashed before his eyes.

**-Flashback-**

Binya Kayato was the strongest swordsman in Fiore he travelled far and wide looking for the person who could finally defeat him. His didn't know that then that was that day.

"Isn't there anybody who can defeat me?" Binya was walking through the streets of Magnolia when a pink haired man boy caught his attention. The pink haired boy walked up to Binya and grabbed him by the neck. "I'm in a bad mood so get out of my way." Not used to being talked to in that matter Binya drew his sword about to make the boy pay when he went crashing down to the floor.

Binya struggled to lift his finger let alone his head. The pink haired boy had knelt down to look at Binya's grabbed him by the neck once again lifting him straight off the floor. "That's just my magical power, you can't even lift a finger let alone that sword." The strangely strong boy just dropped Binya and started to walk off when Binya called out to him.

"You please let me serve you until the day I die, you have beaten me and I would consider it an honour to die for you." The stranger turned around a helped him to his feet with a giant smile he simple said to Binya "I need a friend, so feel free to stay with me as I travel the world; oh my name is Natsu Dragneel." Binya looked astounded at the man who just defeated him "My names Binya Kayato."

And that's where Binya started off fighting for Natsu. He still would happily die for Natsu.

**-End Flashback-**

Binya was rapidly turning to dust when Natsu walked up to him and lowered him down onto the floor. Natsu looked like he was in a lot of pain when he said "Goodbye Binya you have been a honourable comrade and friend, you cannot imagine how much I will miss you my dear friend." The last time anyone saw Binya's face it was smiling at Natsu and his comrades.

Gray was just able to stand because during that whole battle Wendy had been healing him. "No go heal Erza she needs it more than me." Wendy looked at Gray then Erza. She saw Gray covered in bandages looking better than he did before, not good but better than before. Then she saw Erza her face was going pale, her body was limp and there was blood pouring out her arm. It was obviously Erza who needed treatment. So Wendy stood up and walked over to Erza to begin healing her.

Just like before the platform around Lucy began to glow as the Binya disappeared the sword in her left shoulder began to glow, slowly the sword retracted itself and broke into hundreds of pieces.

**What do you think please leave a review. I have decided to end soon, but don't worry I will finish the story first and I have started to write a new story.**


	12. Chapter 11 Revenge for a Comrade

**I forgot to say this in the previous chapter but I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story, the new guild, its new members and their back round story's and some of the people in fairy tail new abilities. The smaller letters are thoughts.**

Chapter 11: Revenge for a comrade

Just like before the platform around Lucy began to glow as the Binya disappeared the sword in her left shoulder began to glow, slowly the sword retracted itself and broke into hundreds of pieces.

Everyone and everything was silent. The silence was broken by Ririn "**HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO BINYA I WILL KILL YOU.**" Without thinking Ririn lunged forwards at Wendy and Erza. Only to be blocked by Mirajane in her Satan Soul armour. Ririn had lunged forward with so much power and hatred that Mirajane's hands were covered in blood from her fingers to her palms.

"I can't let you hurt my friends anymore, I'm sorry that man must have been worth a lot to you I know what it's like to lose someone special to you." Mirajane wrapped her hands around Ririn's and she pulled her in tightly for one of Mirajane's famous hugs.

Ririn had never had anyone be nice to her, well anyone that was still alive. Being wrapped in Mirajane's arms crying made her think to how she met him.

**-Flashback-**

This was when Ririn had just started the guild alongside her brother. Ririn was very cheerful and heart-warming so naturally everyone took her in as one of their own; it was here at this guild that she truly felt at home.

After a while all the commotion about the new members joining the guild had died down Ririn had taken ill she just didn't want anyone worrying about her.

As expected of Ririn, being small and ill she couldn't hold if off for long.

"Hey hey hey everyone I am here." "Ririn you have been here for ages you we know when you are here." She turned to see were the voice was coming from and as anyone could have guessed it was the most strict and grumpy man in Fiore Binya Kayato.

Ririn was always afraid of Binya he just had one of those faces. She decided that she was going to get away from him. However as she started to walk away she felt her vision getting blurred and people shouting her name then nothing.

Everyone in the guild was worried for Ririn however they didn't let it show because they felt sorry for her younger twin brother. It took hours before Ririn had woken up.

When she first opened her eyes she saw someone by her bed asleep. At first it seemed like it was Ren but because of her magic she could see it the dark so it didn't take long to see that the person was in fact Binya Kayato. He cares for me. The only person except for my brother cares for me just like a dad. I will always stay by his side until the day I die. With that Ririn fell asleep with the comfort in knowing that her father figure was asleep right next to her.

Over the years Binya came to see her as a daughter not that he would tell her but he really did care a great deal for her. He would give her advice on a daily basis and the most recurring one was "Natsu is a strong leader always carry out his wishes."

**-End Flashback-**

As she was being wrapped in this hug by Mirajane she finally remembered. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu with a giant grin on his face he mumbled to himself "She finally remembered, but sadly her usefulness has expired."

Ririn pushed Mirajane out of the hug only just managing to release herself from Mirajane's grasp. Running backwards as fast as she could she screamed at Mira as loud as she could "**I NEED MORE POWER, MORE MORE POWER.**"

By now Ririn's eyes were glowing bright red, a demonic aura gaping off her. Mirajane just stood there not seemingly affected by this sudden burst of energy. Ririn was still standing there screaming for more power when a flash of light hit her causing the red in her eyes to break. The air was so thick with power that you could see you hand in front of your face.

When the smoke had cleared Mirajane was stood there in a giant piece of armour what was completely white and has crosses all over it (Similar to the one Erza wore when she stopped Jupiter from hitting everyone in the guild). Mirajane picked up the girl and said to her "You are a very good mage, if any weak mage got hit by my Divine Judgement they would be totally obliterated." Ririn was looking up and the sky by now it was dark and the only light was the giant fire wall around Lucy. "Binya." Were Ririn's last words before passing out.

The platform around Lucy began to glow as the Ririn lost consciousness the sword in her left leg began to glow, slowly the sword retracted itself and broke into hundreds of pieces just like the previous ones before them. Unlike the previous ones Lucy was glowing and a bright light shot out of her. "Loke."

**Sorry for the short chapter had a lot of school work to do. By the way in the previous chapter I was meant to say right shoulder not left so there is only on in each of her hands and one in her right leg. Will update as soon as possible. Please leave a review. **


	13. Chapter 12 The Twin is Up

**I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story, the new guild, its new members and their back round story's and some of the people in fairy tail new abilities.**

Chapter 11: The twin is up

The platform around Lucy began to glow as the Ririn lost consciousness the sword in her left leg began to glow, slowly the sword retracted itself and broke into hundreds of pieces just like the previous ones before them. Unlike the previous ones Lucy was glowing and a bright light shot out of her. "Loke."

Loke's body was somewhat taller than normal and more muscular. It almost like he had been training in preparation for this day. "I have been waiting training for this day, first it was Karen now it's Lucy but I will protect her I will not let my princess end up like Karen." Loke's body started to erupt with magical power emerging from every inch of his being, only to be smacked straight into a wall of fire made by Natsu.

"Hah you just said you had been training yet nothing has changed I can do whatever I want and you can't do a thing to stop me because your still weak, you are weak because you are in Fairy Tail if you join Fuego Portador and bound your spirit to me I might let Lucy live."

There was a loud laughter piercing through the air. Natsu and Loke turned their heads to see that Lucy had awoken and was laughing at Natsu. "Natsu don't be stupid Fairy Tail is my family and so are my spirits and family don't abandon family for anything or anyone." Just the sound of his master's voice was enough to give him hope.

Just like before laughing was piercing through the air however this time it was Natsu who was laughing at Lucy. "You think your little speech is gonna make you win don't make me laugh." "Well I knew you weren't always good with numbers Natsu but even I can see from up here that your fighters are unconscious while Fairy Tail stands as strong as ever." The grin from Natsu's face morphed into a frown then to a show of his teeth growling at Lucy "You spoilt brat don't you remember all I have done for you, you need to be punished."

Natsu rose his right arm igniting it on fire as he did Lucy's arm caught fire to the only difference is that Lucy was screaming in agony and Loke was screaming for him to stop. Natsu ignored the cries of his former comrades until he had successfully burnt Lucy's arms and part of her legs leaving her face and torso completely burn free.

"That's what you get for being rude to me little girl." Natsu then used his fire to make wing appear out of his back, then he flew right up to Lucy and kissed her on the lips earning a loud snarl from Loke in his fire prison. "Hah you're just a bit grumpy because I did what you didn't have the courage to do, now on with the games."

Everyone was either staring daggers at Natsu or just plain staring at him. Well everyone except for Ren he was too busy sat on the floor cradling his sister back and forth crying his heart out. "RIRIN COME BACK TO ME TWINS CAN'T BE LEFT ALONE WE RE TOGETHER FOREVER, YOU CAN'T HAVE LIGHT WITHOUT DARK PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!"

Uki and Asuna walked up to the younger twin and Asuna gave him a hug while Uki calmly said "I know it's hard but she is gone and she won't be coming back, look just feeling her face it's too cold and her entire body has gone limp."

The harshness of reality hit Ren in his heart he knew his beloved sister was gone and she would never fight with him again, she would never drink with him again but most importantly he would never be whole again. Not without his other half the person who knew him best in the world.

**"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO? WHY? I WILL KILL ALL THOSE WHO DID THIS TO HER." **Ren quickly averted his eyes from his sister's body to the person who did this to her Mirajane. Mirajane was drained from using Satan Soul and Divine Judgement; she had used up all of her magic she can't fight anymore.

Ren's body was staring to tear itself up from the inside because of all the magical power he was emitting throughout his body. "**I MUST KILL, KILL EVERYONE." **Ren ran forwards and in a flash of light the air was stained by Mira's blood and Mira was lying face down on the floor covered in deep wounds that look fatal if not treated right away. Mirajane being Mirajane tried to get up and fight only to be punched in the stomach by Natsu with a burning fist "Don't be greedy it's not your turn to fight, you've had your fun."

Realising that his opponent was weakened and had no magical power took the most of the fun out of it but not all of it. Ren walked up to the unconscious Mirajane with a blade of light in his hand, just when he was about to strike the killing blow an arrow was shot at his hand causing the blade to shatter.

"You should stop using magic, it will all be gone soon I saw it when my arrow hit you hand." Levy was stood there with a bow in her hand and the word arrow floating behind. Ren resisted the urge to run and start screaming like a child about his hand but he wasn't gonna do that anymore, he will be strong for Ririn.

"Yeah right I have plenty of power left." Levy started laughing at him then she was counting down from ten. "What are you counting at?" Ren stood looking confused at Levy then it hit him. He gathered all the power he could and was about to fire it at Levy when she had just reached one. The ball of power had exploded right in Ren's arms.

Levy walked up to Ren and said "I didn't want to fight much and I knew that you didn't have much power, so I chose to fight you. Didn't you know that it you try to you strong magic with a little amount it will cause damage to the spell and your body?"

Levy brought out her bow and arrows surrounded her body. One by one she picked them up and fired them at Ren. "Ha with that many arrows how can you miss me?" Levy looked him in the eye and began walking away "I didn't." She clicked her fingers and Ren was engulfed in fire from the arrows surrounding his body. The fire killed Ren instantly so he didn't feel any pain.

The platform around Lucy began to glow as Ren died the sword in her right leg began to glow, slowly the sword retracted itself and broke into hundreds of pieces just like the previous ones before them. This time it wasn't one spirit that appeared it was four. Taurus, Aquarius, Scorpio and Capricorn appeared by their masters side, ready to fight.

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been ill I couldn't even write a chapter what was wrong with me. I will update as soon as possible please leave a review. **


	14. Chapter 13 Not Long Left

**I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story, the new guild, its new members and their back round story's and some of the people in fairy tail new abilities. The smaller writing are thoughts.**

Chapter 13: Not long left

The platform around Lucy began to glow as Ren died the sword in her right leg began to glow, slowly the sword retracted itself and broke into hundreds of pieces just like the previous ones before them. This time it wasn't one spirit that appeared it was four. Taurus, Aquarius, Scorpio and Capricorn appeared by their masters side, ready to fight.

"Looks like some more of her weak spirits have come for a beating just like there pathetic master." Natsu slowly raised his hands, clapped them together forming a giant prison made out of fire. "Loke looked up and smiled before whispering so quietly that even Natsu couldn't hear; the spirits around him could only just hear "Good work guys the plan is working." He then walked from the corner of the prison and sat right at the front, ready to give the signal.

Cana took a swig from her whiskey bottle stood up; she started to make her way over to a teenager with long spiky black hair and green eyes. "Hey are you a transvestite because you're wearing a bracelet with the number 2, is the two for how many dresses you own and wear a lot." She could tell that she had pissed him off a lot already, but she was gonna do more damage than that.

Cana was about to say something else when she felt him smack his forehead against her, attempting to push her away. Well this scene looks familiar suddenly her thoughts where interrupted by him shouting at her "At least I'm not some drunken wench." She pushed him back, sending him flying backwards. "**I AM NOT A WENCH"** Cana reached for her cards. "Cards magic, oh it doesn't matter which one just hurt him."

While this was all going off Wendy was healing Mirajane. She had healed Gray to the point where his injuries were sealed but not gone, so he could stand up. However there was no way he could fight for a few weeks. Erza's wound was completely gone, Erza was still unconscious. Thankfully Levi didn't get hurt. Wendy's magical power was almost entirely gone, she could use what remainder she had left to save Mirajane. That would be it for Wendy thought. Please don't get hurt Cana.

Cana was just about to fire all of her cards at the boy before, she saw Guildarts on the floor with his heart ripped out. She could breathe let alone move. All of a sudden Guildarts stood up with a giant hole were his heart should be, blood pouring everywhere. He lifted his arm up and pointed his finger at Cana "Why didn't you tell me sooner, did you not want me for a dad? If so then I will solve that for you." Tears were flowing down Cana's face rapidly; she didn't even try to think about the situation. She couldn't.

A sword appeared in Guildarts' hand, in a swift movement he plunged the sword into his gut. "**NOOO**." Cana screamed; she lifted up her hand to see it stained with blood. Her Blood. "Why am I bleeding if you got stabbed?" Cana looked down to her gut; she saw that the sword was actually penetrated her gut not Guildarts. She let out a little relieved sigh knowing that her dad was safe. All the pain suddenly came flowing back; Cana fell to the floor clutching her stomach in agony. She knew she was going to lose but she was not going down without a fight.

"If God is real, if God is right then make my wish come true tonight, cards magic bonds transformation!" A bright light appeared from inside Cana. The bright light started to cover her entire body, starting from her gut engulfing her whole body until her body was formed completely from this bright light; her eyes where two giant orbs of light, she looked completely like an angel, an angel of death.

**-At Fairy Tail-**

There was a loud screeching echoing thought the guild, only two present members knew what that screech meant. Guildarts seemed physically unaffected with by this; He reached into his cloak and pulled out one of Cana's cards what seemed to be flashing. "MASTER SHE USED THAT SPELL."Makarov looked wide eyed at Guildarts "We need to go place the seal on her then." And with that Guildarts and Makarov were about to run out of the guild when Makarov felt something grab him.

He turned to see Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna, Romeo and Juvia standing behind him. Gajeel smirked "If you're going then we are too, I have to pay Salamander back." They all looked at the former master and stuck there hands in the air, doing the Fairy Tail sing with their hands. Makarov fought back the tears and shouted "Let's go my children." With that they all ran out of the guild, their destination the Fuego Portador guild.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm so happy with all the views and reviews, thanks so much everyone. I will update as soon as possible.**


	15. Chapter 14 Save Me

**I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story, the new guild, its new members and their back round story's and some of the people in fairy tail new abilities. The smaller writing are what Cana see's in the future. **

Chapter 14: Save me

He turned to see Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna, Romeo and Juvia standing behind him. Gajeel smirked "If you're going then we are too, I have to pay Salamander back." They all looked at the former master and stuck there hands in the air, doing the Fairy Tail sing with their hands. Makarov fought back the tears and shouted "Let's go my children." With that they all ran out of the guild, their destination the Fuego Portador guild.

**-At Fuego Portador-**

Cana was still fighting her battle with Uki. Uki runs forwards to punch Cana, instead he uses his magic to make a sword appear to come from the back of Cana but it really is appearing in front of Cana. Uki runs forwards to punch Cana; instead he uses his magic to make a sword appear to come from the back of Cana but it really is appearing in front of Cana, this time Cana jumps backwards straight into the fake sword missing the real one. This is when she punches Uki a hard as she can in the stomach.

"The power, why didn't I try this before?" Suddenly she felt a small pain increasing on her torso. Cana looked down to see if there was any damage, and there was 'Seal' engraved into her chest in bold black writing. Far away she could hear chanting that was getting closer.

"God I beg of you let this child go; her sacrifices have gone awarded, now all I humbly ask for is for you to let her go into my care now and forever." The chanting was still getting louder up till the point where it completely stopped.

Wendy could barely stand, all of her magic was gone and she was beginning to feel fatigued. When she was thrown thought the air, she landed straight into someone's strong arms. "Are you okay Wendy?" "Romeo?" "Everyone quickly we need to help." With that Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna, Guildarts, Makarov and Juvia jumped out for the bushes. Guildarts started chanting again, while the rest stood in a circle around him. Natsu roared at his remaining Seis Caminos Del Destino "**STOP THEM IMMEDIATELY." **

Loke was looking at them before. "This is the perfect time." He whispered quietly to himself, he motioned all the spirits to come close to him then screamed "**NOW**" All of them released all the magical power to Loke, which was enough to break the prison, and then run up to where Lucy was being kept. "I will save you."

Loke jumped in the air, with all the power he had he punched the wall Lucy was being hung from causing it to break. "I kept my promise to always protect you no matter what." Lucy was sat in Loke's arms when she opened her eyes again. "Loke, thank you for everything you did for me." Hearing Lucy talk again was good enough to make him and all the other spirits smile.

Everyone was okay, sort of. Erza was still unconscious; however everyone else was still alive. Mirajane was being carried by Elfman, Gajeel helped Levy, Romeo was carry a blushing Wendy, Guildarts was crushing Cana with a hug crying about how he nearly lost her and everyone else was hugging a now walking Lucy.

Natsu looked around them "Just like Fairy Tail." He walked straight up to Lucy but his path was blocked by Lucy's spirits. "We won't let you get near the princess." Lucy looked at Natsu with a serious expression "Why did you do all this Natsu?" Natsu suddenly looked really angry for no reason. "**WHY? WHAT A STUPID QUESTION, I DID THIS FOR YOU SO YOU WOULDN'T SUFFER ANYMORE. SO YOU COULD BE WITH YOUR FAMILY FOREVER." **

Everyone looked at Natsu with sorrow. Gray walked forwards "She was we are her family, you were but because of you stupid actions you don't have the right to call yourself that!" and then he punched Natsu in the face.

Natsu suddenly started crying "Why do you think it ended this way. I saw the future and if I didn't say that to Lucy you all would have died, I did so I'm guessing future Gray came and helped." Gray took a step back "How did you know that." Natsu wiped his tears "I told you I did it all for you guys, for Lucy. Once Lucy died I thought her parents would miss her so I tried to get her to come back to life."

This made everyone second guess Natsu. "Well her little brother Plue missed her as well." "Oh yes how could I forget dear little Plue." Makarov grabbed Natsu in a blink of an eye. "If you were really Natsu you would know Plue is a spirit." Natsu looked down and smiled. "Very clever, indeed I am not Natsu Dragneel but I am in his skin."

This made everyone enraged, but they managed to contain it to hear the explanation. "I killed Natsu and wore his skin to get my revenge on Fairy Tail and Lucy Heartphelia for I am Jose the former master of the former guild Phantom Lord." He walked over to Uki and Asuna then clicked his fingers. Suddenly future Gray was stood next to him with the whole of Fuego Portador. They all turned into shadows before disappearing.

The only thing left of the guild Fuego Portador was the Uki, Asuna and the master. Asuna looked up at the man she once admired "You used us?" "I am still you master regardless of what I look like or what I did. I need you two to use that spell." The both of them looked at each other, and then nodded at their master. Magical power started pulling out of them and Jose until it was in a giant ball. One by one everyone started to fall down unconscious, except for Lucy. She got up and walked over to Erza, who was now awake. She whispered something in her ear before walking away from a crying Erza. Lucy walked up to the giant ball of magic and said "Mama, Papa I'm coming." A bright light shone that day, almost as bright as the one that went out.

After a while everyone woke up. Erza was sat holding some keys in her hand whilst crying. Everyone rushed over to her side and realized what happened "Lucy's gone, I couldn't stop her all I could do was listen to her last words." Makarov put his hand on Erza's shoulder then asked in a calming voice "Can you to us what they were." Erza nodded before saying "Erza you are like the sister i once abandoned, please remember that i love you all and i did this all for you. There are only six more words that i can say to you before i have to leave those are 'I will never forget Fairy Tail'." Then began crying again.

They all knew that they would never forget the events that happened, or the people that they lost. But as every cloud has a silver lining this one had one to.

**What do you think should I continue or not please leave a review. Also could you guys check out my other story that I am working on is called Grave Danger and leave a review on it thanks. I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't very good or in to big paragraphs i will try to better next story/chapter.**


	16. New Storys

**I know this is very short but i have had writers block for Fixing the Past and Grave Danger, so i had to get rid of them. I really sorry if you liked them. If you want me to attempt to re-write them then please PM me. I just thought that they didn't turn out well. Also I have decided to do another story (What i won't give up on) but i don't know what anime to do. There is a poll on my profile could you please vote for on of the animes it would be greatly appriciated. If the anime you want isn't up there can you please PM me and if i have seen it or i might watch/read it for you guys so i can write one for you guys. On my Naruto FanFic 'What If' i have taken the poll off my profile but if you till want to vote then PM me please at the moment Ino is winning.**

**And Finally here's an anouncement from my friends FanFic: If you like my FanFic about Naruto, then please read my friends FanFic because I think that hers is better than mine. It's funny and well written. I will put a link to get you to it and I would greatly appreciate it if you could spare the time to read it and if you could would you let me know what you think about it. Here is the link - story/1558108/Jiraiyas-Daughter-Gaara-X-OC/**

**I also need to say that i woun't be updating any chapters until after christmas. I'm really sorry but i am just to busy at the moment. If you guys could please wait i promise the chapters will get better and longer.**

**I have some more ideas for my Naruto and Fairy Tail stories, please PM telling me whihc one you would like me to upload/ write you can say more than one btw.**

**Naruto: **

**Summary-Naruto is the hero of the village, everyone lookes up to him. For once everything is going well for him until  
Sasuke returns trying to force out the animal in him.**

**Summary-What if Gaara and his siblings moved in with Naruto after the Kazekage decided they weren't good enought for Suna**

**Summary- Orochimaru attacks the ninja academy,to get Sasuke. Naruto decides to show his true power. He defends the class earning their respect but he dissapears after the attack. During the chunnin exams Naruto reappears to take the exam but something about his has changed. His life.**

**Fairy Tail:**

**Summary- After finding out Lucy's true feelings for him. Natsu does something that everyone will admire, except Lucy. Does he love Lucy. What is he gonna do that will change everyone's life forever.**

**Summary- Gray loves Lucy, Juvia Loves Gray, Natsu loves Lucy, Lisanna loves Natsu, Gajeel loves Lucy, Levi loves Gajeel, Lucy loves... in the guild sevral members are in love with the same woman, how can they prove to her that they love her the most? and who does she love?**

**Summary- Everything was normal in Fairy Tail but then Jude Heartphelia kidnapps Lucy at weapon point, claiming to get his family back. A pissed of Natsu, A worried Gray, An even pissed of Erza, A crazy Jude and Lucy what could possible go wrong?**

**Please tell me what you guys think**


End file.
